Spirits and Dragons
by Howlington
Summary: Lucy has left the guild to train in the mountains near Crocus, but now she's back and stronger than ever. It seems that, upon her return, she has caught the eye of a Dragon Slayer. What happens when they go on a mission together? what is revealed when Lucy is challenged by Lisanna? Why does Lucy have so many scars? You'll just have to read to find out. (I don't own the image)
1. Chapter 1: Training Begins!

**A.N. Welcome to my first ever Fairy Tail fanfic! That being said this will be a learning experience for all of us. I'm learning about my writing style and just how messed my brain can get and you are learning about part of what goes on in my funny little brain as well as how I see everyone in Fairy Tail. With that out of the way, let's get to the Fanfiction!**

 **P.S: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters (sadly) Hiro Mashima does own them. If I did own the franchise LaLu would be so cannon.**

Chapter 1: Training Begins!

Lucy P.O.V  
As I woke up I saw the rays of sun coming through my window. I sat up on my cloud of a bed and looked to my left. There lay a large muscular figure with spiky blonde hair. I could already tell that it was none other than the man I had been crushing on since he came to see the master after the Fantasia 'incident'. He opened his beautiful stormy gray/blue eyes and took a moment to register that I was awake. "Good morning, Beautiful" he said with a kind smile. I was surprised to say the least, probably because I was expecting some cocky remark, knowing him. "Had enough eye candy?" _There it is._ _Looks_ _like_ _I_ _really_ _was_ _thinking_ _too_ _highly_ _of_ _the_ _great Laxus_ _Dreyar._ He started to sit up and lean closer to my face. His lips were now mere centimeters away from mine and right as our faces were about to collide "Princess" _What_ _the_ _hell_? _Since_ _when_ _does_ _Laxus_ _sound_ _like_ _Virgo?_ I open my eyes and realized that I didn't go home. _It_ _was just a dream_. "It is time for you to wake up. We are beginning punishment- I mean training today" _That's right I had completely forgotten. I took a temporary leave from the guild to get stronger._ I felt bad for not contributing during the GMG. I still can't believe I lost every single event I competed in. But that's why I'm out here in the mountains, to ensure that that doesn't happen ever again. I refuse to be a burden any longer.


	2. Chapter 2: A Normal day

**A.N. My sincerest apologies for the last chapter being so short. However, after reading the reviews I have gotten I have made the decision to upload at least one chapter a night as to avoid keeping you waiting. I am truly amazed at how many people have read this story already (haha puns. I'm sorry. I'm not funny) It makes me glad that you seem to like it. Also, I feel the need to mention grammar issues. Should you happen to find one of the forementioned issues, don't hesitate to notify me in a review. Now for the responses to your reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Tiernank: Well, I am glad that the story is to your liking so far.**

 **westerngoddess: I won't keep you waiting and hope you continue to enjoy the fanfic.**

 **P.S: Sadly I do not own Fairy tail or any of the characters and Hiro Mashima does. If I did own Fairy Tail it would be rated higher than TV-14. With that out of the way, FANFICTION!**

Chapter 2: A Normal day

Laxus P.O.V

I woke up on a cloud, or at least something that felt like a cloud. I smelled something deliciously sweet. It was like strawberries and vanilla. I had to find where it was coming from. It was so strong that I knew it was close. That's when I opened my eyes to see that angel, the only girl that could ever steal my heart. Lucy Heartfilia. _She's gorgeous. I don't deserve her so why am I in her bed? I should say something._ She opened her eyes, sat up, and then just stared at me. _Here's my chance._ "Good Morning, beautiful" I said as smoothly as possible. Her reaction was a bit mixed. I couldn't tell if she was surprised, confused, annoyed, or all of the above. _Crap, that's not something I would say in public. Of course she's staring at me._ I tried something more like what she's used to. " Had enough eye candy?" She looked so flustered and was blushing so hard that I thought Erza's hair would be jealous. I thought of just the thing to calm her down. I started to lean forward and she suddenly stopped moving. _Good, the plan is working._ I was just centimeters away from her beautiful pink lips and right as I was about to kiss her- _Dammit! That was the best part of the dream._ I have had this dream many times in the past and every time I've had it I felt like there was a proverbial rope tying me to Blondie. "Well, I can't worry about that now. It's time to get going."

After I had gone through my usual morning routine of wake up, shower, get dressed, and eat I decided that I should probably head to the guild. I began my leisurely stroll through the forest on the trail that led back to Magnolia. I could lightning teleport, but that would take away all of my alone time. Once I made it to the guild I not-so-quietly pushed open the large wooden doors. Naturally, I was greeted by a screaming salamander that was trying to kick me in the face. " LAXUS FIGHT ME!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The next voice I heard was Erza's "Natsu, calm down and stop shouting so early in the morning" demanding as always. The stripsicle spoke next " Erza's got a point, Flame brain. Most people don't enjoy it when they are greeted with a flying kick to the face!" "Come on, calm down everyone, stop fighting" said a certain young, small bluenette by the name of Wendy. I still couldn't believe that that sweet, innocent, little girl was a Dragon Slayer and that she wielded the power to slay a dragon as well as tie with a God Slayer.

The day carried on as normal as any day in Fairy Tail could, but nobody was prepared for what happened next. An angel appeared, an angel that smelled of strawberries and vanilla.


	3. Chapter 3: Warm Welcome

**A.N. Thank you all so much for your continual support in this endeavor. I am glad that there are so many of you who are enjoying this story so far. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in the last couple days. I was staying at a friends house and they didn't have good wifi but I'm back at home and ready to start writing again. I also want to thank all of the people who have followed and favorited not just the story, but me as well. It makes me happy to see that so many people like this story that much. Now for the review replies:**

 **weirdpotato: I shan't keep you waiting any longer.**

 **QueenoftheMermaids: While it is good that you like it as is, I am going to do my best to make the chapters longer.**

 **Now as you have probably figured out, I am not Hiro Mashima and therefore I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters. Happy reading 3**

Chapter 3: Warm Welcome

Lucy P.O.V

It's been nearly a year since I left Fairy Tail to train. _I wonder how everyone back at the guild is doing. I hope nothing crazy happened while I was gone._ I thought to myself as I walked on the edge of the canal. "Is that Lucy?" I heard one of the boat guys say. The other one responded with a shocked "No way" the way he said it made it sound like I died. "Yep, it's me! And I'm back for good this time!" I shouted to expel any doubt they might have had that it was me. " You gotta stop disappearing like that, Lucy!" the first one shouted back. " I didn't know you guys cared that much" I reply in an almost sarcastic tone. But they were already too far behind me to hear.

 _Finally home._ I think as I open the large wooden doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Everyone just stared at me, but one person in particular caught my eye. "Laxus" I whispered just loud enough for only him to hear. " LUCY" the entire guild screamed at the top of their lungs while trying to tackle me into some form of a group hug. It wasn't unlike how they reacted when Lisanna came back.

I managed to doge most of them, but I had to fight my old team off. _I can't let them see my scars...not yet._ After fighting Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza the whole guild just stared at me like I was drooling rainbows or something. I suppose it made sense though Natsu, Gray, and Happy were on the ground and unconscious, whereas Erza was standing parallel to me. Apparently we were both out of breath.

I looked over to Laxus and he had that smile, the smile from my dream. Everyone in the guild sat/stood completely still for a good ten seconds. The silence was broken by everyone except for me and Laxus while everyone was screaming random comments such as "How did you do that?", "Where have been for so long?", and "Welcome back, Lucy". As the seemingly random comments continued so did mine and Laxus' staring contest.

Apparently Mira had noticed our little moment because as soon as I went to the bar to get my usual strawberry milkshake she asked "So how long have you and Laxus been a couple?" I nearly choked on my milkshake and Laxus practically did choke on his beer a few seats away. Master was sitting on the counter between us and was muttering something about blonde grandchildren with brown eyes or blue eyes. It was then that Mira, being as calm as she was, noticed one of the scars on my face. Specifically the largest one that went from just above my right eyebrow and across my nose, to just below my left eye.

"Lucy, dear, what happened? Where did you get that scar?" Mira asked worriedly. "Well, I was training in some unclaimed mountains for about two or three months. I got it while taking out a small dark guild that was terrorizing the nearby village. Apparently that village had sent out a job request for it about a day before I took them out and as thanks they let me keep the property of the hall so that I could repurpose it." Just as I had finished explaining what happened I heard a challenging voice behind me "Oh, please, get over yourself. You probably got it by tripping and hitting your face on a branch. Personally, I think it's an improvement" the voice mocked on. "That's enough, Lisanna!" shout Mira and the master in unison. "Come on! We were all thinking it. There is no way that a weak, blonde, bimbo like her could ever do something that that!"

Finally fed up with her commentary in that annoying voice of hers I stood up and simply said "Shut up" "Excuse me? What did you just say to me bitch?" asked Lisanna. "I said shut up. Now, if you're done throwing your temper tantrum, I'd like to find a job request" I retorted quite calmly. "Sorry, I don't think we have any solo jobs that are easy enough for you." she said sarcastically. The thing is, I wasn't just training my physical strength and magic in those mountains. I was also training my senses, so now my senses are probably on par with Laxus and the other dragon slayers...even my eyesight.

"I think I'll take that one" I said while pointing to a request asking to defeat some Vulcans and a Wyvern that were tearing up a town called Rivent for 200,000 Jewel. "Hey, Mira, since Lisanna is kind of in my way, can you put me down for the monster slaying job in Rivent?" I ask the takeover mage as though Lisanna wasn't even there. "Sure thing, Lucy. Have fun!" she called as I walked home to get packed.

The entire guild with the exception of Mira, Master Makarov, and Laxus was frozen with disbelief. Natsu was the first to snap out of it." Come on, Happy, we've gotta go protect Lucy!" he screamed "Aye, sir!" Happy shouted back. "That's enough, Natsu" said the master. "But Gramps-" Natsu was shortly cut off "I said that's enough! I shall choose someone to watch over Lucy from the sidelines" said the master with a grin similar to Mira's signature matchmaker look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Partner

**A.N. Once again I would like to thank all of you lovely people out there who have been reading my story and when I say out there I mean out there. There are people from the Philippines, Cuba, Australia, and Japan to name a few. Those countries are really far away from the USA where I am, so it is awesome that there are people practically all over the world reading this. I am sad to say that there are no review responses this time, so make sure to leave a review, that way we can have some for next time. I make sure to read every single one of them because I take your opinions to heart. Quick warning: This is going to be a mildly fluffy chapter, and that means it is not my fault if you implode from the fluff. Now that that is out of the way, let's begin.**

 **P.S. The only thing I own here is the plot. The characters and Fairy Tail franchise itself belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Chapter 4: Surprise Partner

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Where the hell is that damned train?" asked a certain blonde Celestial Mage. Although, she was directing her question nobody in particular, somebody heard her. Or perhaps two somebodies that had been following her since she left the Fairy Tail guild hall. They had explicit orders from Master Makarov to watch and protect Lucy, but above all else, not to be seen doing so. The two wizards were currently hiding behind a pillar at the station even though only one of them was supposed to be there. The other had insisted on coming along because Lucy was his best friend.

"Come on, Laxus, please let me come with you" whined the pink haired fire mage. "No way in hell. Gramps gave _me_ the order to watch over Blondie and he told _you_ to stay put at the guild, but you just don't listen do you?" scolded the much larger lightning mage. The fire dragon slayer the proceeded to make an attempt at punching the lightning dragon slayer but was quickly knocked backwards into plain view of the person they were following.

"Natsu..." growled the now _very_ pissed off Lucy who was still waiting for her train to arrive. Luckily, Natsu still had enough brain cells in his head to know that this would be a good time to run back to the guild with Happy. "I'M SORRY, LUCY!" yelled the fire mage as he ran away, terrified at the dark aura emanating from his friend. "Well that seemed to do the trick" said a familiar voice. "Oh, hey, Laxus" greeted the now cheerful girl as though nothing happened. Laxus just blinked in surprise a her sudden change in personality. A second ago she had been as scary as Erza on a bad day, but now she was behaving as spirited as Mira when she found a new OTP.

The train had finally pulled into the station. Laxus had to find some sort of excuse to go with her. " Hey, Laxus?" asked the blonde Celestial mage timidly. "Yeah, what is it?" he responded. She was trying to work up the courage to ask him to go with her but apparently her facial expression was enough to get the message across. "I'll go with you if that's what you're asking" Lucy's face immediately lit up at his understanding of what she wanted to ask. "Really? You would do that? I mean I don't want to be a burden but if it's no trouble-" she was interrupted by his explanation "Calm down, Blondie. It's no trouble at all, plus I've been looking for an excuse to get away from the Thunder God Tribe for a few days." his excuse was flawless. "Now, let's go before we miss the train" he added.

Laxus P.O.V.

 _Why did it have to be fucking trains? Why couldn't we be on a job somewhere that we could walk to?_ I could feel my stomach turning from the movement of the train to Rivent. I just put on my sound pods and turned up the music even though I could still hear what people were saying because of my dragon senses. The train made a somewhat sharp turn and I could feel my face turning green. "Laxus, are you alright? You're looking a bit green there" Blondie asked with obvious concern in her voice. "Yeah, it's just the motion sickness. Ya know, from being a dragon slayer" I managed to say between deep breaths. "Come here and take a nap" she suggested with a motherly tone. I couldn't see the harm in taking a little nap. Besides, we were already mostly through the second day of the train ride. I was already dosing off as I laid my head on her shoulder. Then I felt something going through my hair and it was really calming.

I felt my breath hitch as I realized that the very woman whose shoulder I was resting on, was petting me. I could feel myself start to purr. She giggled at my reaction. _That damned Blondie and her fucking adorable laugh. Wait, adorable? What the hell am I thinking?_ Then I heard something that I both was and wasn't expecting. Her heartbeat had sped up and mine was in perfect synchronization with hers. I felt her lean her head against mine and we both dozed off into a contented slumber. _Damn, Blondie, what are you doing to me?_

As the night progressed I woke up for a few seconds to see that we were laying on the seat and she was curled up on my chest, in my arms. _Well, this is unexpected, but not unwelcome._ I thought as I drifted back to sleep with Blondie still in my arms.

I woke up the next day facing towards the wall of the compartment and noticed a certain Blondie clinging to me while she was still fast asleep. Then the conductor's voice came over the speakers "Attention all passengers we will be arriving at Rivent Station in approximately 30 minutes. We hope you enjoyed the trip." I decided to detach myself from Blondie and change into a fresh outfit in the bathroom car of the train. As soon as I got back I figured that I should probably wake up Blondie. I then did what anyone would do in my situation. I started to poke her face until she woke up. When she finally did wake up the conductor had just finished announcing that we would arrive in ten minutes. "Good morning, Sleeping Blondie" I said as soon as she looked awake enough to acknowledge speech. "Morning, Laxus" she replied sleepily. I felt like now might be a good time to tell her that we were arriving at the station in ten minutes. Let's just say that her reaction was priceless.


	5. Chapter 5: Double Mission

**A.N. I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently. I hate making excuses, but let's just say that Freshman year is a bitch. I congratulate you all on being patient and waiting for the next chapter instead of creating a PM explosion in my inbox. As thanks for that I decided to make this chapter extra long! Thank you all so much for reading (and hopefully enjoying) the first four chapters of** **Spirits and Dragons** **. I would also like to say that we just hit a huge milestone in my book because more than 1,000 wonderful people all over the world made the decision to read my story. The feedback I have been getting is always so positive and it always makes my day to read your reviews. Just make sure to keep leaving them so that I know what you, the readers, think of the story(even if they are just to point out grammatical errors or things that can make the story flow better)Speaking of which here are the review responses from chapter 4. (This chapter might not be the best because I've never written a fight scene before and I think it would be unfair to you to just time skip through a chance to see how much stronger Lucy and her magic has gotten, but there is some fluff in the chapter for you.)**

 **Tiernank: It is nice to hear that you liked the previous two chapters and I hope you continue to feel the same about the rest of the story. I will make sure to keep updating regularly so as not to disappoint you and everyone else who is reading this fanfic.**

 **wierdpotato: I would hate to keep you waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail and all of the characters in it. The only thing I own here is the plot of this fanfiction. Happy reading! 3**

Chapter 5: Double Mission

3rd Person P.O.V.

The two Fairy Tail mages walked down the street towards the mayor's house so that they could get more information regarding the mission. The celestial mage, Lucy, was humming a cheerful tune that could put even the most anxious person at ease. She just seems to have that effect on people and is probably why she is known as the light of Fairy Tail. Laxus, on the other hand, was just calmly walking along side the more than beautiful mage. He had just noticed the way her blonde hair caught the afternoon sunlight and made it look as her hair was made of pure gold. The contrast of her hair and porcelain skin had combined with those deep chocolate eyes of hers, therefore making her look like an angel in the eyes of the tough lightning mage.

Laxus continued to watch her as they continued down the street, glaring at any man who dared to look at her. Lucy's body alone was enough to attract a hoard of men. If they heard her laugh or got to know her the way everyone in the guild had, the men she unknowingly attracted would want to keep and protect Lucy no matter what. _I'm glad that even after all that training, she's still the same exact Blondie that left 10 months, 1 week, and 2 days ago. Wait, why the hell was I keeping track!?_ thought Laxus right before the memories of why he was there in the first place came flooding back.

 **-Flashback-**

"Laxus, please see me in my office" called Master Makarov from the second floor. _Great what did I do now?_ wondered Laxus as he was walking up the stairs to his grandfather's office. He knocked first, just as a formality, even though he knew that the master was waiting for him on the other side of said door. " Well, Gramps, what did you want to talk to me about. If it's more paperwork from that pink-haired idiot's team and their destruction, you can forget it. I'm not doing anymore-" Laxus started talking as he sat down before his grandfather cut him off. " I'm not here to talk about Team Natsu's recent antics. Although it would be nice if I could have you take over some of the paperwork" grumbled Makarov despite the fact that Laxus could hear everything as clear as day.

"Ok, then what are we here to talk about?" questioned a somewhat puzzled Laxus. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. "You are aware of the job Lucy just took, correct?" asked the master. "Yeah, 'course I am. It was kind of hard to miss the argument she had with Lisanna. Still not quite sure why Blondie picked the Rivent job though. The Raijinshuu and I were gonna take that one" Laxus responded while muttering the last two sentences to himself. Makarov cleared his throat to get Laxus's attention and it did the trick as he then continued what he was saying. " Well, if your team has been looking at it then you very well know the details of the job, which brings me to why I asked you up here in the first place" said Master Makarov as he got a serious look on his face. "I need you watch over Lucy from the sidelines. Not only is this a very dangerous mission, but I've also heard rumors that the client, the Mayor of Rivent, is quite notorious for being perverted and that he is particularly interested in busty blondes" Laxus clenched his jaw as he pieced together what his grandfather was implying.

" I don't think Blondie's gonna need a lot of help with the mission, but that mayor sound like a handful. Yeah, I'll keep a close eye on her and make sure no harm comes to her" replied the lighting mage. "Ok Laxus, just make sure you aren't seen, but if she does see you, act casual and join her on the mission. Oh, and one last thing before you leave. Don't try any funny business with her, Young Man" after Master had that last comment there was a very slight pink tint to Laxus's cheeks as he left his grandfather's office to go home and pack. Laxus had a long week coming up.

- **End of flashback-**

Lucy had noticed that her temporary partner had spaced out and was trying to snap him out of it when Laxus's mind came back to the present "Laxus, we're here" stated the blonde celestial mage. "What? Oh, yeah, the client. Hey, Blondie, before we go inside, I should probably warn you about something" Laxus said as remembered what his grandfather had told him about the mayor. "What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. " No nothing's wrong. I just remembered a rumor I heard about the mayor of this town" he responded in a gruff sort of tone. "Go on..." Lucy said cautiously as she nodded her head slowly, telling him to continue.

"Well, it's just a rumor, but I thought you should know that the mayor of this town has been known to be a pervert with a particular 'liking' of busty blondes. Just thought you should know before you get worried when tries, and it's more than likely that he will, to make a move on you. If he does start to creep you out you can hold onto me" he explained while a slight pink began to paint his cheeks. Wow, _I never thought I'd live to see that day that Laxus blushes in public._ Lucy thought as he stopped speaking. "Thanks for the warning, Laxus, and who knows I might just have to take you up on that offer" Lucy joked as she knocked on the door of the mansion.

Lucy P.O.V.

I knocked on the door and it was immediately answered by a busty blonde maid with emerald eyes. _Huh, I guess the rumors were true._ I thought as Laxus and I were ushered into a somewhat large living room. "Please wait here while I fetch the master" said the seemingly timid maid as she left the room. About five minutes later she returned with a man who looked to be in his thirties. He had just gotten there and I could already feel him eyeing me. Apparently Laxus had noticed the mayor's blatant eyeballing as well because I could hear a low growl coming from him. I finally decided to speak up after about thirty very awkward and slightly uncomfortable seconds of silence "Well, Sir, if you are done undressing me with your eyes, I would like to talk about the job request you sent out." The client just responded with a very undignified look that just screamed 'What a crude young lady!' I could actually hear the maid from before trying to hold in a giggle at my comment because she knew that that was exactly what he was doing. "Holy shit, Blondie, I was expecting a comment like that to come from me and I certainly wasn't expecting you to beat me to it" Laxus said in between fits of booming laughter. It was really nice to hear genuine laughter from him, not the terrifying kind of laughter from his "rebellious phase" as everyone in the guild called it.

Once Laxus had calmed down the client began to speak, now trying to look everywhere that wasn't me. "I called for you because ,as you well know, there are monsters threatening a part of the town that is rather close to a nearby forest. It should be obvious that having monsters in the city is very bad for business and I am afraid that they will attract something bigger" explained the mayor with as much confidence as he could muster after my, more than true, comment. "What kind of monsters are threatening you?" asked Laxus in an almost protective tone. "Well, let me think, there are about twenty forest Vulcans and I believe there are reports of a Wyvern as well" responded the now somewhat afraid client. I decided to speak next "We will have them cleared out before the week is over" I reassured that client while also giving him my signature smile.

Everyone except for Laxus just looked at me with pure surprise on their faces. It was almost as though they didn't believe I had the strength to complete the mission. "I'm terribly sorry. I had assumed that he was the one who originally accepted the request" squeaked the mayor with an apologetic look on his face. "Nope" I clarified as I continued my explanation "I just dragged this one along as reinforcements, a body guard, and because I knew I would get kinda lonely being by myself for a week" I finished as I hugged Laxus's arm. He then took that as a cue to follow my lead "Yeah, I wouldn't doubt Blondie's strength if I were you. That's how you get a kick to the face" Laxus added in a reassuring way. "Thank you Laxus, now I think we've gathered all of the information we need. So let's go hunt us some monsters!" I giggled as Laxus and I got up to leave.

Laxus P.O.V.

Blondie and I were walking down the street to find a hotel, seeing as it was getting to be sunset. We found a hotel and booked the only room they had available. "We're sorry, but the only room we have available just has one king sized bed' apologized the desk worker. "It's ok we can make due" I replied, reassuring the hotel employee. She gave us two room keys and Blondie and I were off to our room. When we got there Blondie opened the door and we both sat at the small table thinking of a plan for the next couple of days as well as a battle strategy. However Blondie made that more difficult because she refused to tell me of any new magic abilities she gained while training. She did say that she had developed a fighting style that was leg heavy. Blondie's spirits were right to avoid melee combat training with Blondie because her bust would just get in the way. As the night progressed, I could tell she was getting tired so I decided to get her to bed.

"L-Laxus w-what are you do-doing?" she stammered as I carried her to the bed bridal style. "Putting you to bed, you need rest for tomorrow, Blondie" I reminded her as I set her down. "You're blonde, too, ya dummy" she mumbled as she started to fall asleep. I then realized how stupid it would look if I, a blonde, were to call another blonde "Blondie". So, in the wake of this realization I began to think of other nicknames I could use for Lucy. I could only think of one nickname that fit her... _Bunny. I'll see if she likes it better than Blondie in the morning._ That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep right next to the girl whom had stolen my heart.

I woke up the next day and looked down to see Bunny, once again, snuggled into my chest. Something about waking up like that just felt right. Maybe it was the way she fit perfectly against me, or perhaps it was the warm feeling she brought whenever she was nearby. Whatever it was, it felt right. I heard her waking up, so I just waited right where I was. "Morning, Sparky..." she mumbled sleepily. _Well, here goes. I hope she likes it._ "Morning, Bunny" I replied before I realized that she had given me a moniker as well. It was then that she noticed her use of her nickname for me as well as my nickname for her. "Sparky?" I questioned. "Bunny?" she asked. We were both visibly confused. She spoke first "Well, I figured, if you get to use a nickname on me, then I should be able to use one on you. Wait, how did you know about my favorite animal? Did Levy tell you?" I put my hands up in a surrender and explained before she could continue her babbling. "Bookworm didn't tell me anything. It's just that last night I realized how dumb I look when I call you Blondie, so I thought of a different name that might suit you better" I finished my clarification and she gave me what looked like a nod of approval.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we should probably get some breakfast" Bunny suggested. I nodded in agreement remembered a small family run diner down the block. "Hey Bunny, get dressed. I'm gonna take you out for breakfast before we start our monster hunt. My treat" I called as she walked towards the bathroom. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I mean, you've already done so much just by being here and helping me and I just don't want to be a burden for you is all" she babbled nervously. "Calm down Bunny, you deserve a good meal considering what you have to deal with regarding your usual team. Seriously, how you can handle all that insanity is beyond me. So, I figured I would treat you to breakfast as thanks for keeping Flame Brain and Stripcicle in line" I reasoned before she could become another antsy, gibbering mess. "Really? I mean it's not like they ever listen to me" she spoke with a sort of observant tone. I continued to explain "Still, these days they are as afraid of you as they are of Erza, if not, more so" I remarked as I recalled what I had speculated a couple of days ago when the idiots in question regained consciousness after Bunny had beaten them down.

Bunny walked out of the bathroom wearing snug, white t-shirt, a black mini-skirt, black thigh-high socks, and combat boots that reached her mid-shin, as well as her belt that had her keys and whip attached. "Ready. What do you think?" she asked while giving a quick spin "You look perfect _and_ combat ready" I answered. She then flashed one of her smiles that earned her the title "The Light of Fairy Tail." And what a fitting nickname it was.

- **Time Skip to Battle-** (breakfast was boringly average)

Lucy P.O.V.

Laxus and I had just gotten to the edge of the forest when we both picked up the scents of about 20 Forest Vulcans, just as we had predicted. "You know the plan" I stated and started running in the direction that I was supposed to. I was able to keep track of Laxus via my senses of smell and hearing. _He's in position._ We could both easily see the large group of Vulcans and decided not to question why they were all just standing in a group together.

As planned, I attacked first and used my recently honed ability of the star dress. I then placed Cancer's key in position on my chest and activated Star Dress: Cancer Form. With twin swords in hand I got to work. I took out the first ten Vulcans two at a time and saw that they were catching on to my attack patterns, so I switched to Star Dress: Taurus Form. I then proceeded to eliminate the next ten Vulcans in a similar fashion to how I had beaten the previous ten. Attack in front with the weapon and use my own special concoction of kicking martial arts (that I liked to call Tai-Muay-Kung) at the same time to deal with any perverted monkeys that might be behind me. Using this strategy, I was able to take out at least two at a time and at most, four at a time. It took me a moment to notice that all of the Vulcans were gone, so I nearly kicked Laxus in the head.

"That was some fight there, Bunny. Now, let's just hope those star dresses of yours can help us against the Wyvern" he commented with a look that was almost comparable to awe. I had saved the best dress for last which is kind of ironic because it was my first Star Dress. "I've got just the dress to help" I stated confidently. _Huh, I guess my spirits were right. I suppose I do become an almost completely different person in battle. that just goes to show how little I know about myself and how close I am to my spirits._ Just as I had completed that thought the wyvern appeared and I felt my mind shut off. Not unlike what Natsu did whilst fighting Kobra.

Laxus and I had an almost foolproof strategy for fighting the wyvern and conserving as much magic as possible while simultaneously retaining the least amount of damage possible. We were also making sure that it didn't catch on to our attack patterns. He would attack first with a roar, then I switched into Scorpio Form and used Sand Buster to temporarily blind it. We switched places again and Laxus then attacked using Lightning Dragon: Wing attack. Using Leo's star dress I attacked with Regulus Impact, not only did that attack blind the wyvern again but it also was quite possibly the final attack. However, Laxus and I didn't want to take any chances so he hit it with another roar for good measure.

- **The Train Ride Home-**

The train ride back to Magnolia was pretty much the same as the one to Rivent. Although, for reasons known only to me, I was feeling a little motion sick. But, I had to ignore it for now because there was something far more important that I had to do. So, I gathered up as much courage as I could and went for it. "Hey, Laxus?" I asked nervously. He hummed in response. Probably from not trusting himself to open his mouth until we had stopped. "I was thinking. How about we go on a date when we get back to Magnolia?" I suggested in the same nervous tone as before. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up as a sure sign that I was blushing a very bright pink. At this, Laxus had composed himself enough to give a response. "Funny. I was just gonna ask you the same question" he stated before returning to his previous, sickened state. I felt my heart swell with joy as I took in what he said. _He said yes! I'm going on a date with Laxus!_ It was then that the train made a somewhat sharp turn and the stomachs that belonged to both Laxus and myself did not like the idea of that. For they punished us dearly for riding another god-forsaken train. _Now I know how Natsu feels when we go on missions._ That was my last thought before I decided to sleep away the rest of the train ride and by the looks of it so did Sparky as he laid down on the seat opposite me in the private compartment.

 **A.N. I am sorry if the fight scene sucked, as I said, I have never written a fight scene before so if there was anything you liked or disliked about it, please let me know in a review and the same goes for the rest of the chapter. Your feedback really helps me to see what I'm doing right and if I should make any changes. I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon Date

**A.N. Hello everybody. I am sorry that this didn't get updated sooner but I was having wifi problems and the entire chapter got deleted. I will have you know that we have had more than 2,000 lovely souls read this story. And I know that many of you probably have questions regarding Lucy's motion sickness, but be patient, and all will be revealed. Now here are the review responses:**

 **nothing-is-ever-in-my-favor: Well, here you go then, more to read**

 **weirdpotato: I am ecstatic that you are loving the story so far and I hope you continue to feel that way as the story progresses. I felt like it would only make sense for Lucy to be stronger and more confident, not just in the story itself, but also in her growing relationship with Laxus. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting.**

 **Learod (Guest): Mistakes are how we learn (unless they are true mistakes because, according to Hades, you don't recover from those), so it's perfectly ok. I'm glad that my story is to your liking and that you think this is a good LaLu story. As for your questions (which, might I add, you are very good at asking the right ones) your question asking if Lucy is a Dragon Slayer... well, that will be answered in due time. Most of Lucy's scars came from battling small dark guilds and cults that wanted her blood/magic for some reason or another. The reason she didn't want her friends to see said scars is because she wasn't quite ready to relive some of those memories and she also knew how her team would react to her having been injured. She wasn't lying to Mira about the scar across her face when Lisanna, so rudely, interrupted. Which brings me to your next question. The answer to this one is a yes and a no. Yes, Lisanna is somewhat jealous of Lucy because of her (completely platonic) relationship with Natsu and no, because Lisanna also just doesn't like Lucy and thinks that Lucy is still the exact same as when she left. I hope I was able to answer your questions to your liking and, since I don't want to keep you waiting, here is the next chapter.**

 **3: Here you go then and thank you for asking nicely**

 **Gayres0918: I'm glad that you like what I am hinting at and that you are excited for this chapter as well as the ones to come.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail because Hiro Mashima owns it. Now, story time!**

Chapter 6: Dragon Date

Laxus P.O.V.

When I woke up there was still about an hour left of the train ride and I could see Lucy leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. _Is she...motion sick?_ I wondered as I decided to ask her about it. "Hey, Bunny, you ok? Your looking a bit...green" I stated. She had composed herself just enough to give me an answer. "You mean aside from the feeling of wanting to puke up my insides, oh yeah, I'm just peachy" was her sarcastic retort. "Mind telling me why you're motion sick?" I questioned and then she got serious.

"I suppose I should give you some answers starting with the motion sickness. You see, while I was training in those mountains I wasn't strictly doing strength, magic, and combat. I was also doing sensory training, as in, now I have senses that are about as good as yours are" I could hear the tension in her voice and cut in. "Tell me the real reason" she didn't look surprised that I was able to see through her façade "Ok, fine, I'll tell you the real reason I'm motion sick" she sighed, defeated. I nodded for her to continue. "I'm a Dragon Slayer" she stated quite bluntly. _Huh? Did she just say that she's a Dragon Slayer?_ I took a whiff her scent and it hit me. _Holy shit, she isn't lying. Her smell has changed too. Strawberries, vanilla, and what the hell is that last one?_ Apparently she had noticed my confusion and deduced that I was trying to figure out her scent. "Chlorine" she answered, "My spirits noticed it, too. Of course, I didn't because one can't smell their own scent. I must say, I quite like yours" now she had peaked my interest with that last statement. "And what would I happen to smell like that is so pleasing to you?" I inquired as I sat up. "You smell like..." she took another deep breath through her nose so that she could distinguish it better and probably to calm her stomach. "Petrichor. You know, that earthy smell after rain falls? That's what you smell like" she explained.

"Ok, with that out of the way, Dragon Slayer? How? When? Why?" that was all I could manage through the panicked frenzy my brain was in. "Calm down, Sparky. Yes, I'm a Dragon slayer. The Water Dragon Slayer to be specific. As for the how, I'm like you, I had a lacrima implanted in my body about a month before I came back because I was tired of my team playing 'rescue he princess' on jobs and me always ending up as the princess'" she then motioned to her left eye and said "I had it implanted behind my left eye. The process hurt like a bitch and my spirits weren't happy, but the outcome was good. Aside from the scar that now resides there" she finished. I was shell shocked. I looked at the scar over her left eye that just went straight down to her cheekbone.

I couldn't believe that she had willingly put herself through the pain that I had barely survived. "Hey, on the bright side, Fairy Tail just got a whole lot stronger now that we have five Dragon Slayers" she noted with a giggle. _Fuck...she gets me every time with that goddamned giggle and that smile, those eyes, that hair... Shit! What the hell am I thinking!? Dammit, Bunny, what are you doing to me?_ I snapped out of it when the train made a sharp turn. Both of us fell over, but Lucy fell forwards directly onto me. my breath hitched at the sudden (but not unwelcome) contact. Our eyes met and we sat there awkwardly for about ten seconds, but to me, it felt like ten minutes. She was first to break the silence "I was able to do a lot of reading about Dragon Slayer magic. I know all about the perks, the consequences, and the history" she stated. "Well, good on you, Bunny. However, if you know all about...our...magic, that just begs one question. It's about a certain...process" I didn't want to embarrass her so I didn't say the actual name. But then she just killed all of the modesty that I was trying to display by smirking and saying "If it's about the mating process, then yes, I also know all about that as well as who my mate is." _Well, that was blunt. Wait, she said she already knew who her mate is. Fuck! It's probably Flame Brain or the popsicle._ "Care to share with the rest of the class?" I inquired jokingly. I was not expecting her response "Ok, we'll both say who our mate is on three" I nodded my agreement "One...Two...Three!" We then both said who our mates were at the same time "You" was our simultaneous response.

The two of us sat completely still, facing each other and not breaking the gaze we shared. She didn't look entirely surprised, but I probably looked like I just saw a circus come out of a shoebox in a tree. Then she burst into laughter. Once Lucy was calm enough to speak she gave an explanation for her laughter. "Oh my gods, Laxus, you are so dense. You didn't even know the entirety of how mating works! When a dragon Slayer finds their mate the attraction goes both ways. So, that means that I was always your mate, even before I had my lacrima implanted. When I had it implanted and did my research I became aware that you were my mate. Well, Imma get of this train because we're here and I don't want to go through that again" she the got up and left. I soon left behind her and quickly caught up to tell her that I would pick her up at six o'clock.

- **Time Skip to Lucy's Apartment-**

 _Holy shit. I have three hours to get ready for a date with Laxus fucking Dreyar._ Were my immediate thoughts as soon as I walked through the door of my apartment. Of course I had to give my landlady this month's rent first, but that's beside the point. I had three hours to get cleaned up, pick an outfit, and do my hair and makeup. I got in the shower seeing as I had no time to lose. After I had used my strawberry body wash and rinsed out the vanilla shampoo I hopped out of said shower, wrapped myself in a towel and went straight to work in picking out my outfit.

I had decided on a beautiful new dress that I had bought in Crocus on my way back from training. It was a solid navy blue dress at the time. However, I found that to be boring, so I embroidered the constellations of my keys onto it. he dress was form-fitting at the top, but the skirt of the dress flowed, gracefully, outward into an A-line cut. It reached to just above my knees and was held up by the straps that hung loosely at my shoulders. The shoes I paired it with were some simple black flats... I suppose they had a little bit of heel. the dress just so happened to come with a wide belt that I could attach my key pouch to.

The next things on my to-do list for this date were hair and makeup. The makeup was easy enough I went with a light purple eyeshadow, a little bit of blush, and a bubblegum pink lip gloss to top it off. I ended up summoning cancer for my hair because I had no idea what I wanted to do. As always Cancer knew just the style to go with my dress. He dyed the ends of my hair teal using a magical dye that only stayed there as long as you wanted it to be there. After that, Cancer curled the teal parts and put my hair into a high ponytail, leaving some of it to frame my face. "Do you like this style, ebi?" he asked in his usual cool tone. "It's perfect. Thanks Cancer" I answered cheerily. I had a few minutes to spare so I did a mental checklist of everything I needed and had. _Let's see...keys, check. makeup, check. hair, check. wallet, check. and underwear check! I'm all good._

Right as I had completed that thought I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and of course saw the hulking figure that was my date. He was wearing a casual date kind of outfit. Said outfit consisted of maroon pants, his tank top turtle neck thing, and a slight smile. Laxus Dreyar was smiling. It was the same smile from the day I returned to the guild and from that dream that played in mind every time I even so much as thought about Laxus. I least I knew he felt the same way because Dragon Slayers and mating and stuff.

"Well, you just gonna stare or are we going on a date?" he questioned sarcastically. I squeaked my response and went right up to his side. We left my apartment building ad we both acknowledged the stares we were getting. They weren't people staring at us because they thought we were attractive. They were more of surprised stares. Probably because we looked like polar opposites...or siblings...or both. Then I felt an arm go around my shoulder, but it wasn't Laxus's. It came from my other side. I turned to see a _very_ drunk man and he was looking at me like I was the first scrap of food he'd seen in days. Things only went downhill from there. This inebriated, middle-aged man started to hit on me. "Hey there hot stuff *hic* what do you say you and me *hic* get a hotel room and-" that was where I cut off his slurred words. I had punched the man in the gut so hard that he doubled over and lost control of his stomach. Laxus just stood there and watched the whole situation unfold. he knew I could handle myself and it made me glad to see that he believed in my strength enough to let me handle things in my own way. Laxus then put his own arm around my shoulder and we walked to our dinner reservations as though none of that had just happened. I leaned into his side as we walked and took note of how perfectly my figure fit to his.

We had finally reached our destination. It was a newer restaurant that I had seen while walking through Magnolia when I came back. We went in, and were seated by a waiter. And then Laxus asked the motherlode question.

"Hey, Bunny, I've been wondering...why'd you pick Water Dragon Slayer magic?" I froze there were a few reasons behind my choice and only one of them was easy to explain, so I decided to go with a different one. " At the time I already knew that I wanted to be with you. And water pairs really well with electricity, therefore strengthening our magical bond. Plus, if we go on any jobs, or end up in a situation where it is needed, having complementary magic types makes Unison Raids a lot easier" he nodded in understanding at my explanation. "I see, but why would there even be a need for two Dragon Slayers to perform a Unison Raid in the first place?" he asked seemingly puzzled. "The answer to this one should be obvious. It's because with our guild, you never know what'll happen next. So, I figured, why not prepare for the worst?" I finished my explanation just as our mountains of food arrived. However, Laxus had gone with the more...robust foods. Whereas I had stuck mostly to appetizers and the lunch menu.

After our meals we decided to head over to the guild, but on the way I blurted out a question that had equally surprised us both. "You wanna be an official thing? Like not just an occasional date, but like, well, you know..." I trailed off but he seemed to get the gist of what I was asking because he responded with "You really need to stop asking those questions before I do. But, to answer your question, yeah I'd like that. From this moment on we aren't just Lucy of Fairy tail and Laxus Dreyar. We are Laxus and Lucy." I smiled and hugged him. That was the happiest I had been in a long time. After a few more minutes of walking we reached the guild and took a deep breath before entering. With that lot, who knows how they'll react.

We pushed open the large wooden doors together and I held my breath waiting for what was to come. Mira was the first to look up and was also the first to react. She of course screamed what was practically her catchphrase by now "BABIES!" At this the whole guild turned their heads and most of them congratulated us, but there was a murderous aura coming from my old team. Erza was muttering about protecting my honor while she stormed over. Then Natsu practically growled "Luce, why does Laxus have his arm around you and why are you hugging him?" he asked threateningly. I simply gave him the honest truth because he could be so dense at times. "Well, Natsu, it's because Laxus and I are dating now. If you've got a problem with me making my own decisions for once then you can go shove a torch up our ass and the same goes for you, too, Gray" everyone just blanched and stared at me for being so blunt. Erza snapped out of her daze and pulled a straight face "Well Lucy, as long as it was _your_ decision, I see no reason to object" she stated. Laxus the cut in to say "I'll have you know, Titania, that Bunny was the one who asked me, so you can calm down and go eat some cake or whatever it is you do." It was then, that Erza walked away. And since she seemed calm, the rest of Team Natsu calmed down as well.

Except for one.

Lisanna took the opportunity to stand up and make her opinion known. I audibly groaned because I knew that every word from her mouth was going t be bullshit assumptions. She then started her rant "Seriously? You guys actually believe that this weak bitch had the guts to ask out Laxus? He probably only said 'Yes' because she slept with him after that job or something. Speaking of, how did that go? Knowing you, you probably weren't strong enough and had Laxus do all of the work, didn't you? Well? Answer me, bitch!" she shouted. I gave no response because I knew that she wouldn't believe a word from my mouth. I looked up at Laxus who was getting angrier by the second. Lisanna continued "That's what I thought. He did everything and you just repaid him the same way a prostitute like you would. Come on, we all know I'm right. She's too weak to even deny it" then Laxus and I both snapped. Although I lost control at the thought of me leaving him to be some alleyway tramp, but I'm guessing his reason was just for Lisanna suggesting it. He was the first to speak.

"You know, Lisanna, you really shouldn't talk like that to or about your superiors. It's very disrespectful. And I'll have you know that I only helped to take down the wyvern on that job. Bunny's the on who took down the twenty Forest Vulcans on her own as well as deal with a perverted Mayor. So, I think if you add that up and throw in all of the shit she's been dealt throughout life, that would make her stronger than most of the people in the guild...including you. So, if you wanna keep hating on my girlfriend, just know that we are both a lot stronger than you" he finished while glaring into her soul. At this point Lisanna had taken to stuttering and suddenly blurted out the almost inaudible sentence of "Yeah, well, if she's so strong then..." she paused to work up some confidence "I challenge you to a fight, Lucy Heartfilia!" It was my turn to speak up. I smirked knowingly and nodded. Then I simply asked "When and where, _Lissy_?"


	7. Chapter 7: Emotional Rollercoaster

**I know that it's been some time since my last update and I have no excuse. But now the chapter is here and the reaction I got from the last chapter has been phenomenal. Also I want to apologize in advance for any typos because I do not have anyone to beta for this fanfic. You have all been so supportive and positive in your reviews. So, let us make a smooth segway into the review responses.**

 **sassykitten1701: Here is that update you wanted, however I don't know about multiple chapters. Mostly because I want to give people some time to give me their thoughts and opinions.**

 **sofsof2015: I'm glad you think so**

 **weirdpotato: Thank you for saying so. It is no problem and I'm happy that doing this makes you happy. If you're happy, then why would I want to kill it by making wait any more than you already have**

 **Learod (Guest): Holy shit, you had an extreme reaction. But with your reasoning I don't think I blame you. I did intentionally try to make that last line of Lucy's sound badass. If you want to know the answer to your questions you'll just have to read this chapter to find out. I'm delighted to see that that was your favorite part of the previous chapter, even though I had a bit of difficulty with it. I didn't think I was very good at suspenseful writing, but your review is making me think I might have been wrong about that. I definitely took your suggestion for the fight into consideration when writing this chapter. It was a very good idea. Lucy's memories are most likely going to be revealed in these next few chapters.**

 **Tiernank: I'm happy to know that you think that and I won't keep you waiting for that brawl. It was no problem, I figured that you were probably waiting for that chapter. If you want me to PM you when I update I would be more than happy to do so.**

 **Yed01: Well, here is that update you asked for.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in this story. I only own the plot of said story. Also, some characters might be OOC. Just know, that this was probably on purpose. Last thing, I promise, if you post a review on a previous chapter, I will put my response at the bottom along with what chapter it was from. Alright, now story time!**

Chapter 7: Emotional Rollercoaster

Lucy P.O.V.

Laxus and I had our date a few days ago, and the entire guild seemed to have accepted it... With an occasional death threat or two from my old team. However, that had nothing to do with my current predicament. You see, I am about to enter an one-on-one fight against Lisanna. Normally, I would have no problem beating her, but I spoke to the master and he said I had to do it without using my Dragon Slayer magic. He also said that he would understand if I accidentally used it, and that if things got bad, he would give me a sign that it was ok to use it. I thought about what Master said one more time before my thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Listen up, Brats! As you all probably know, we have a special fight happening today! Lucy is going to fight Lisanna one-on-one! So, if wish to watch the fight, then join us on the training grounds!" he finished and everyone roared/cheered in response. Soon enough everybody was outside. Most of the guild was sitting in the bleachers. The only Exceptions were Lisanna, Gildarts, and myself. Gildarts, being the most powerful one in the guild, had been assigned as the ref.

Lisanna and I took our battle stances and then Gildarts spoke "The first fighter to pass out, loses! Three...Two...One...BEGIN!" Lisanna was the first to strike. She quickly transformed into her tigress soul. However, she wasn't fast enough because I was able to activate my Taurus Star Dress.

My opponent then made a very unintelligent mistake. She decided to strike first. Lisanna, or Lizzy, as I now liked to call her, came at me with a flying kick. However, it was easy to counter. I mean, seriously, if your going to kick someone, don't leave yourself wide open. I grabbed her ankle with my whip and used the added strength from the Taurus Star Dress to throw her at the nearest tree. The next thing she did was swing her claws around without any tactic whatsoever. After dodging most of the swipes, she finally managed to scratch me. That threw me off for a second or two, and gave her enough time to start a string of attacks.

About a 30 seconds of her beating me up went by and we came to a standstill. I was facing the bleachers, so I took the opportunity to see if Master would give me the go-ahead. Sure enough, I looked at him and saw the slight nod in my direction. _Time to tip the scales!_ **(You're welcome to any Fire Emblem players/Robin fans)** I started by exiting Star Dress to conserve magic. "Water Dragon: Slice!" was the first move I used because it was quite similar to Natsu's Iron Fist or Gajeel's Club. Some people in the stands heard the name of my spell, and proceeded to freak out. By "some people" I mean the Dragon Slayers and Warren. I got distracted again, and that allowed Lisanna to punch me in the face. Sure, it hurt, but not as much as other things. Her punch caused me to turn around. That's when I heard it. A voice that was so familiar, and yet, so filled with concern. I almost didn't recognize it.

The voice belonged to none other than my very own mate, Laxus. "Come on, Bunny. Get your head in the game. I _know_ you won't go down with a whimper. Now, get up and fight." That was all I needed. I got up and started to attack Lisanna with a fury like no other. First a punch, then a kick, Water Dragon: Slice, and if she didn't look beat up then I don't know what did. But, then, for whatever reason, she kept getting up. So, I decided to end this fight her and now. I gathered my energy for the final blow. "Water Dragon: ROAR!" That spell was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Yu could say that they looked a bit shocked. After my roar hit Lisanna, she fell over. Gildarts then declared me the winner of the fight. Of course, with Fairy Tail being Fairy Tail, they all started to cheer, chat, and yell questions in my general direction. Naturally, the noise woke up a particular Strauss sibling.

It was obvious that Lisanna wasn't happy about losing, or the fact that I had become a Dragon Slayer during my 10 months away from the guild. She shot up from the ground, scratched me across the back to the point where my shirt might as well have been non-existent. Naturally, the only one complaining about it was Laxus. I held up a hand that told him to shut up and let me handle before he said something stupid.

"What the hell was that for!? You got some kind of problem with me beating you in a fair fight?" A dark aura started to surround me as I looked at her unapologetic face. To everyone's surprise, Freed was the next one to speak. "Lucy-sama, do not concern yourself with reprimanding this sore loser. Laxus-sama would you mind covering up your girlfriend? She shouldn't be so indecent while in public" he reasoned. _Oh gods, he started calling me Lucy-sama. That means he holds me in as high regards as Laxus. Hold on, indecent? What's he mean by-_ I looked down to see that the only clothing that covered my torso was a sports bra.

"FUCK!" was the only thing that I could say at this realization. The realization that I was not only half-naked, but also that there were about half-a-dozen scars. These scars were both noticeable and noticed. Eventually, five more would be added because Lisanna scratched me. I was sure that my fellow guild members had noticed said scars, but nobody said anything. Even Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna had shut up. It was uncomfortable to have an entire guild staring at you.

Of course, Erza and Mira flipped their shit. Mira went into Satan Soul: Sitri and Erza reequipped into her Purgatory armor. The magic energy building around Gildarts, the master, and Laxus were all indicators that I should explain before someone gets dead. "It's ok guys I took care of them. After the whole Dragon Slayer thing happened, I tracked down the people who did this to me and gave them a piece of my mind" that was he simplest explanation I could come up with.

"Luce, you're a Dragon Slayer? I thought you were raised by your parents" those were Natsu's words. He almost sounded scared. "Yes, Natsu, I was raised by my parents. You see, I'm not a first gen. Dragon Slayer. I'm actually like Laxus, a second gen. I had a Water Dragon Slayer lacrima implanted behind my left eye" I finished my confirmation and explanation and looked to the ground, remembering the pain, and waiting for what was to come next.

What happened took me by surprise, to say the least. I felt four bodies-nope make that five-surround me in a hug. _Laxus, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Master._ These were the first people to join what eventually became a guild-wide group hug, and for the first time in months, I started to cry. It wasn't as dramatic as Phantom or when I lost Aquarius because this time, they were tears of joy. "LUUUUSSHHYYY!" I knew that voice anywhere, and sure enough a rocket of blue fur came barreling into my chest. "I'll never call you fat ever again! Just, please don't cry anymore!" Happy was bawling at this point. His comment about calling me fat earned him several murderous glares from Mira, Erza, and Laxus. I put Happy down, and left him at their mercy.

"Hey, Master," I called, "doesn't my being a Dragon Slayer mean we have five now?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. "As a matter of fact, you are correct my child. We have Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, and now, you" he responded. I needed to move this to the result I was looking for. "You know, the Grand Magic Games are coming up, and participating guilds need a team of five" I knew that I was done egging him on when the look of realization hit everyone. Then next sound was more than painful because it was the entire guild shouting in unison "WE CAN HAVE A TEAM OF DRAGON SLAYERS!" After the cheers died down the master spoke. "Lucy, my child, you've made an old guild master proud. With such a strong team there is no way that we can lose" _The_ _games_ _are_ _in_ _two_ _months_ , _and_ _my_ _birthday_ _is_ _five_ _days before_ _they_ _start._


End file.
